Beneath Me
by iloveshiek21
Summary: Its the end of the Summer before Roxas and Sora's next semester at college. They have decided to go on a camping trip with some of Sora's new crazy friends. What adventures will unfold along the way.SLASH!akuroku zemyx soiku cleon.


**Title:** Beneath me

**Chapter: **Prolouge

**Rating:**T

**Warnings:** slash, sexual references, crazy wild monkey secks! Kidding

**Summery:** Its the end of the Summer before Roxas and Sora's next semester at colledge. They have decided to go on a camping trip with some of Sora's new crazy friends. What adventures will unfold along the way.

**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, Sora/Riku, Leon/Cloud.

**Beneath me**

_Coffee and Hyperness_

A short blond lay in his bed, he breathed in heavily letting the smell of maple syrup and scrambled eggs drift up his nose with the soft morning air. He sat up and shot out of bed running into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast, he heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway. His cerulean eyes scanned across the floor reaching the persons feet and slowly drifting upwards until they met matching blue eyes. There stood none other than Sora with a big goofish grin plastered upon his face. Before Roxas could say a word Sora had made his way over to the kitchen table and placed himself in Roxas' seat and began to drink out of Roxas' cup and was greeting his mum.

"Hey miss" he said grinning goofishly taking another swig of Roxas' drink. Sora had downed the whole cup of coffee in less than five seconds. Roxas rubbed his eyes and greeted his best friend.

"Hey stranger, nice coffee you got there!!??!" (slight twitch in the eye)

"Yeah great it was, may I have another? oh and add some more sugar for us please" the brunette replied tilting his head to the side, his gravity defying hair followed along and then the to broke out laughing hysterically.

Sora stopped for a breath wiping a tear from his eye "Hey; nice pj's Rox" he said before bursting out laughing once more. Heat started to rise in the blond's cheeks as he glanced down at his pajamas seeing teddy bears all over them, he then ran to his room.

When Roxas returned he was wearing a brown t-shirt and dark grey pants, he ruffled his blond spikes and smiled at Sora sheepishly and said "Heh, yer mum bought those for me" he laughed nervously.

Sora twitched again and downed the rest of his coffee; He was practically bouncing off the walls now "So you still coming camping with us tonight!?" the brunette said heading for another cup of coffee.

Roxas smacked his forehead "Oh yeah that was tonight hey"

"Well duh, I just said that"

"Oh jeez" the blond muttered "Mum said I had to greet and meet all her guests at her party tonight"

"What?!" Sora dropped his teaspoon "You can't miss out on this! It's like our last weekend of vacation and if you don't come I'll have to drug and kidnap and drag you out of this house!" Roxas stared wide eyed at Sora who was now shaking "Er, Sora you kinda freaking me out"

"MUUUUMMM!?!" Roxas called "How many sugars did you put in Sora's coffee?"

"Four dear" she called back "but he said it tasted weak so he helped himself"

"Oh dear god!" Roxas muttered smacking himself in the head again "Sora, you know I hate it when you go crazy; now help me think of a way to sneak outa here tonight." Sora's eyes lit up "Without my mum noticing"

"Well now that you mention without your mother noticing I feel a sense of 'This isn't going to be easy'." Sora giggle and Roxas laughed at him "Wait?! I've got it" Sora Squealed "I'll call a friend of a friend and see if he'll pick us up! It'll be like our getaway car!" Sora flashed a grin at the now confused Roxas.

"Er okay then..but is he someone I know?"

"I'm not to sure Roxy" Sora replied punching Roxas in the arm "You've probably seen each other around campus; he hangs out with my other mate Riku" Sora tugged on his collar nervously looking a bit flustered after mentioning this 'Riku' fellow.

"Anywho; I think the plan will work he's a pretty good friend of mine and I'll tell him to bring" here Sora coughed lightly "Riku as well." Sora smiled nervously "Whadda ya think about that aye? Roxy?"

Roxas looked up a little confused, like he was day dreaming "Yeah, sounds good."

"Don't worry there around our age so it should be all good."

"Okay, good" Roxas smiled "Hey Sora, wanna go to the park and get some ice cream to kill some time?; Then we can go annoy the others and see if their still gonna come camping with us"

"Yeah sure!" Sora squealed excitedly "I'm so hungry right now I could eat a horse!"

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews and you gets a cup of Sora coffee :3 


End file.
